Del amor nadie se libra
by RaquelStump
Summary: Ok, Capitulo 12 en este se verán algo de Bunny, algo de Creek, algo de Tyde, DougieXPip y BebeXDamien.
1. I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE

**Hola :D aqui las recomendaciones del Dia :B**

**Cancion: I don't wanna be in love- Good Charlotte**

**Frase: ._. (linda no? xD)**

**Adivinanza: Caliente por dentro, peludo por fuera, alza la pata y veraz que llega. **(Mal pensados en 3...2..1..) **R= La calceta! xD**

**Y aquí vamos!...**

* * *

><p><em><strong> CAPITULO I<strong>_

_"I DON'T WANNA BE IN LOVE."_

Craig se dirigía a el baño de la escuela, lo mas rápido y disimuladamente posible, pues quería quitar el rubor de sus mejillas que según él lo hacia ver, "ridículo". Cuando finalmente entró al baño se mojo la cara varias veces e intentaba calmarse repitiéndose la misma frase una y otra vez.

-Imbécil, tenias que hacer que se notara, idiota.- Se regañaba a si mismo, mientras se secaba el rostro.

Pero Craig no estaba solo, alguien lo había escuchado, pero el pelinegro no se alarmó.

-Otra vez el nhg problema de Stan?.- Pregunto Tweek saliendo de uno de los cubículos del baño.

-Mmm…si.- Contestó el azabache mirando al piso y con un poco de pena.

-¿Quieres ngh ayuda con eso?

-¿Que clase de ayuda?

-Mmm, bueno, si tanto te nhg gusta, pues nhg sal con el.

-No, no entiendes Tweek, yo no quiero involucrarme en esas cosas estúpidas del amor, yo no quiero sentir eso, es demasiado raro.

-Nhg entonces, hagamos algo divertido que te distraiga.

-Ok, eso suena mejor.

Tocó el timbre para una la clase de matemáticas, esa la compartía con Tweek, pero en ella también estaba Stan, al entrar al salón pudo visualizar a Stan sentado junto a Kyle, eso le ponía a veces celoso por que nunca se separaban, pero Tweek le saco de sus pensamientos para ir a ocupar lugar. Cuando al fin se vieron sentados el profesor entró y dio su clase, pero Craig no le ponía atención, ya que esta estaba dirigida a un pelinegro de gorro azul y pompón rojo.

-Craig, pon atención.- Le decía en un suave susurro Tweek.

-Ah?, oh si, estoy poniendo atención.- Le contesto el ojiazul.

Tweek solo le dio una mirada desaprobatoria. Cuando la clase concluyó, los chicos se dirigían a la cafetería, pues ya era la hora del almuerzo, pero encontraron a Bebe, quien pegaba unos volantes en los casilleros.

-Hola chicos.- Saludo muy amistosa Bebe.

-¡Gah!, hola.- Contestó Tweek, Craig no dijo nada.

-¿Van a ir al baile de disfraces?- Preguntó con entusiasmo Bebe.

-No creo nhg.- Respondió Tweek, ya que para el seria demasiada presión el ira a buscar un disfraz que no luciera ridículo en el, tener que bailar sin caerte y todavía la tendencia de que si los gnomos aparecían se llevarían sus calzoncillos y el no estaría ahí para detenerlos.

-Y tu Craig?, apuesto a que te verías sexy en un disfraz.- Le comento descaradamente la rubia a el pelinegro para luego dar una risa, el solo dio su típica seña.

Luego de la pequeña interrupción, los chicos compraron sus almuerzos y se sentaron junto a Clyde, Token y Kevin.

-Chicos, Hola!- Saludo con mucho énfasis Clyde.

-Hola ¡Gah!.- Saludo Tweek.

-Hey.- Dijo Craig como señal de saludo.

-¿Irán al baile de disfraces?- Pregunto Kevin, dejando un comic que estaba leyendo a un lado.

-Huy! Yo si!- Respondió Clyde.

-Si, creo que podría ligarme a una linda chica.- Completo Token.

-Yo no podré ir nhg, tal vez los gnomos vengan y se roben de nuevo mi ropa interior!- Contesto histérico Tweek.

-Y tu que dices Craig?- Preguntó Token a su amigo.

-Ah?, que cosa?- Craig estaba viendo fijamente a una mesa en la cual estaba sentado Stan, Kenny Cartman y Kyle.

-Sobre el baile de disfraces, irás?- Pregunto Clyde.

-Si no tengo nada bueno que hacer, tal vez vaya.- Respondió cortante Craig.

-Y de que se ¡Gah! disfrazarán chicos?- Pregunto Tweek curioso.

-De Dark Vader!- Respondió al instante Kevin, haciendo que Tweek se sobresaltara y cayera al piso.

-Jeje, yo iré de lo que encuentre en la tienda de disfraces.-Respondió Clyde, mientras ayudaba a Tweek a levantarse.

-Y tu Token?- Pregunto Stoley.

-Amm no se, ¿el cuervo?- Dijo dudando Token, la verdad no importaba que disfraz llevara, por que el solo quería divertirse y punto.

-Y tu nhg Craig?- Pregunto Tweek tomando de su café.

-Amm no lo sé, es mas, quien sabe si vaya.- Dijo el pelinegro mordiendo de su emparedado.

-Deberías disfrazarte de _"Mr. Sandman" _como Pete Wentz.- Sugirió Clyde.

-Como sea.- Respondió secamente Tucker.

La verdad Craig no estaba en la platica de su Team, él estaba perdido viendo a Marsh desde que se sentó con sus amigos.

Luego que sonó el timbre los chicos salieron de la cafetería para ir por sus libros a los casilleros, pero en el camino encontraron a Stan, Kyle, Cartman y Kenny.

-Que onda chicos.- Saludo Stan.

-Hola.- Saludo quedito Craig.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo están?- Dijo Token.

-Super emocionados!- Dijo Kyle con entusiasmo.

-¡Gha! Por?- Pregunto Tweek curioso.

-Por el baile de disfraces loco.- Contesto Kenny, quitándose la capucha de su chaqueta.

-Ustedes también irán?- Cuestiono Clyde.

-Si!, va a ser genial!- Dijo Kyle con gran entusiasmo.

-¿Y por qué tan contento?- Pregunto Kevin al pelirrojo.

-Por que mis padres están de viaje y ellos normalmente no me dejan ir a este tipo de fiestas.- Contesto orgulloso el chico de chamarra verde.

-Ja!, que maricas, yo mejor invertiré mi tiempo en cosas UTILES en vez de disfrazarme de pendejo.- Dijo Cartman cortando de repente la alegría de los demás.

-Pero ¡Gah! yo no voy!- Se defendió Tweek.

-Pues tu haces bien Tweek!, no como estos pendejos que pierden el tiempo!- Exclamo el castaño.

-Vamos gordo!, tu te la vas a pasar frente al televisor comiendo Cheesy poofs!- Le contesto Kenny haciendo que Erick se retirará indignado.

-Y de que se disfrazaran chicos.

-Mmm… bueno Tweek no va, a Token le da igual, Kevin de Dark Vader, Craig quien sabe y yo de lo que encuentre en la tienda de disfraces.- Dijo Clyde por todos.

-Y ustedes?- Pregunto Craig con una voz algo baja, su mirada estaba en el piso, pues el temía que al ver a Marsh se ruborizará de nuevo.

-Kenny irá del zorro, Stan de Vampiro y yo de momia.

-Que bien, pero eeh... chicos no quiero tirar a la basura el entusiasmo pero creo que somos los únicos en el pasillo.- Advirtió Token señalando el lugar.

-Mierda!, el profe nos dijo que si llegábamos tarde otra vez nos reprobaba el Semestre!- Grito Kevin alarmado.

-GHA! YO NO QUIERO REPROBAR EL SEMESTRE!- Grito alterado Tweek.

-No es cierto! a ver ¿cuando lo dijo!- Cuestiono el amante de los tacos.

-Lo dijo la ultima vez que llegmos tarde a su clase!...

***Flash Back***

_-SI LLEGAN TARDE OTRA VEZ, LES REPROBARE EL SEMESTRE!- Gritó colérico el profesor._

***Fin de Flash Back*** (Que cortito xD)

-Oh mierda! es verdad!- Recalco Token.

Así, los chicos salieron disparados a sus respectivas clases.

* * *

><p><strong>Whaa!, que clásico un baile :3, pero bueno a quien no le gustan los bailes! :D….*Ring* *ring* (sonido de grillo)…ok a muchos no les gustan ¬¬", pero bueno!, me dicen si quieren que haga mas parejas que Creek y Style :B Por cierto Gracias a Gabi 17, por que me enseñaste como subir por capítulos, ahora espero que funcione xD.<strong>


	2. SUNSHINE

**Hola otra vez! Aqui ode nuevo las recomendaciones:**

**Cancion: Sunshine de The All American Rejects**

**Frase: "Odio que me dejen tarea en vacaciones!" **(no, enserio me dejaron tarea en vacaciones T.T)

**Random: ¿Que es gigante y huele a pies? R= Mi profesora de Geografía! :D **(No nos cae bien a NADIE del salón)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO II<strong>

_SUNSHINE._

Cuando las clases se vieron terminadas, Clyde salió disparado al lugar donde sus amigos se juntaban después de las clases.

-Chicos!, chicos!- Llamó jadeante Clyde después de que sintió haber corrido un maratón.

-¡GHA!-Gritó Tweek después de tan repentina aparición.

-Que pasa?-Preguntó Stoley.

-Les parece si me acompañan a comprar mi disfraz?

-¡GAH! Yo no!- Se apresuró a responder el ojiverde, todos sabían que ir a comprar con Clyde era como ir a comprar con una mujer, es decir que tardaba mil años para decidirse que llevar.

-Lo siento, yo tengo que pulir mi casco de Dark Vader.- Respondió el Friki.

-Yo no puedo, yo tengo que….amm…-Craig pensaba en una excusa, pero como sea, las cosas como son- yo tengo que ir a perder el tiempo adiós.

-Tookeeen.- Pidió Clyde casi cantando y con ojos de corderito.

El chico de camisa morada dio un suspiro pesado y aceptó.- Ok, ok, solo no te tardes mucho.- Le advirtió Token.

Clyde dio una risa de victoria y se dirigió con Token a la tienda de disfraces.

* * *

><p>Tweek caminaba tranquilamente mientras tomaba el ultimo sorbo de café que le quedaba en su termo, pero cayó al suelo por la impresión y un accidental empujón de un pelinegro que corría descarriladamente.<p>

-¡GHA!- Soltó el cafeniomano_ (? xD estas ocurrencias mías)_ al contacto de su trasero con el suelo.

Ante tal ruido el chico que corría se detuvo en seco.-Oh, lo siento Tweek!- En eso Stan le ayudo a levantarse

-No hay nhg problema, por qué corrías?- Pregunto el rubio reincorporándose.

-Es que llego tarde al veterinario, Sparky enfermo, pero ya ha de estar bien.

-¿Puedo ir?- Pregunto Tweek, ya que quedarse solo en casa era demasiada presión, por que el gobierno en cualquier momento lo podría secuestrar.

-De acuerdo, el camino es algo largo asi que espero, no te aburras.

-¡GHA! Para nada

El camino, como había dicho Stan era evidentemente largo así que el chico de gorro azul y rojo sacó platica con el chico tembloroso.

-Oye, y desde hace cuanto tiempo conoces a Craig…

* * *

><p>Kenny McCormick y Craig Tucker caminaban hacia sus casas, el rumbo era casi el mismo, generalmente Kenny intentaba hablar con el pelinegro de cosas de su interés <em>(Porno, mujeres, cerveza bla bla bla xD)<em> pero nunca le respondía y era prácticamente hablar solo, pero ese día fue la excepción pues toco un tema que para el ojiazul era de suma importancia.

-Oye Craig, desde cuando te gusta Stan?- Soltó como si nada Kenny.

-Que?, a mi no me gusta Stan.- Respondió Craig con ese maldito sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Oh vamos!, hay que ser un grandísimo imbécil para no darse cuenta de eso.- Esto provocó que a Craig le subiera el tono carmesí.

-Cállate McCormick, no sabes de lo que hablas.- Contestó Craig.

-Claro, claro, y yo nunca pienso en tetas, ahora dime o toda la escuela, hasta los profesores sabrán.- Amenazo Kenny.

-No veo por qué deba de importarte.

-Amm….sabes, mejor olvídalo

Craig miro raro a Kenny por lo largo del trayecto, "¿Por qué el repentino interés?, ¿es acaso que a Kenny también le guste Stan? ¿o se queseo otra vez? En fin, no debe ser algo importante". Pensaba Craig, pero es que él era tan ciego_ (como mi maestra de Lenguaje y eso es mucho)_ en esas cosas de los sentimientos.

En fin, se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

><p>-Token mira!- Decía Clyde con una gran sonrisa.-Vamos!- El castaño jalaba al chico de ojos negros hacia el establecimiento.<p>

Una enorme publicidad de _tacos 2x1_, Clyde ya se podía imaginar cuantos tacos podría comerse, simplemente una experiencia religiosa, mientras tanto Token, pensaba en las consecuencias que esto le podría traer, simplemente una experiencia desastrosa.

-Ah… Clyde, te has puesto ha pensar si…-El razonamiento de Black fue interrumpido por su impaciente amigo.

-QUIERO TACOS!- Le aseguro el castaño, a lo que Token solo dio un suspiro de rendición y se dejo llevar.

Al entrar Clyde pidió 5 tacos a lo que le traerían 10_ (si se saben las tablas no? e.e)_ y un refresco, Token solo pidió una malteada. Cuando la orden se le fue entregada, Clyde la comió gustoso, su cara de niño de 5 años cuando le cuentan de los reyes magos o santa Claus era incomparable, a lo que Black dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Clyde notó tal gesto.- Que? Tengo algo en la cara?

-No, solo que te ves lindo comiendo tacos.- Le dijo Token con un gesto dulce y dándole un sorbo a su bebida.

Dicho acto, hizo que el amante de los tacos, se sonrojara levemente. Como sea, intento comer tranquilamente sus tacos, pero no pudo si no hubiera sido una pregunta de cierto chico de color.

-Crees en la suerte?

-Claro!, por que, fue una suerte genial haber encontrado este puesto, no crees?- Contestó Clyde dejando la comida aun lado.

-Mmm…si, supongo, pero que hay de las personas, como por ejemplo Craig, que hubiera conocido a Stan.

-Amm, no lo sé, en cierta forma es buena y mala suerte.

-Y yo por ejemplo, tengo suerte de conocerte.

-A que te refieres?

-Bueno, es que no todos los días encuentras a una persona como tu.

-Quieres decir una persona que come muchos tacos, se emociona demasiado y que es terco?, o si que suerte.-Dijo con sarcasmo Clyde.

-No, me refiero a una persona honesta, que no teme a expresarse, que es noble y que es muy….- Token paro en seco, ¡Por el amor de dios!, ¿¡Que estaba diciendo!.- Ah…muy buena persona.- Terminó por decir, algo apenado por su anterior comportamiento.

-Oye, no lo había visto de esa forma.- Le dijo Clyde con un rubor en sus mejillas.- Sabes, tu también eres una persona genial, Token, a pesar de ser rico podrías irte con personas de tu nivel pero estas aquí conmigo, ¡es decir con nosotros!-Se corrigió rápidamente Clyde.

Un incomodo silencio invadió el lugar, ¡Rayos!, ¿es que acaso se iban a decir las verdades a medias? ¿o las iban a olvidar y hacer como si nada hubiera salido de sus bocas?.

Token rompió el hielo.- Ah, no ibas a comprar tu disfraz?

-Oh si, creo si.

Los chicos pagaron la cuenta y se fueron en silencio a comprar el disfraz para Clyde, al llegar a dicha tienda, lo primero que Clyde tomó fue un disfraz de un caballero, con la armadura, la espada y todo el rollo.

-Me gusta este.- Dijo el castaño metiéndose al probador.

**_~5 minutos después~_ **_(pónganle vocecita graciosa, si no, no funciona)_

-Ya Clyde, sal.- Le indico Token.

-Ok, ya voy.- El amante de los tacos, salió con mucha dificultad, la armadura le pesaba y le quedaba muy grande.

Token lo empezó a rodear, viendo como le quedaba y haciendo cara de "Hmm…" para luego dar una seña con su cabeza de desaprobación.-Pruébate este.- El joven Black, le paso otro disfraz, Clyde no vio que era, solo parecía un bulto blanco pero bueno, se lo puso en cuestión de segundos.

-Whaa! Token voy a matarte!- Amenazó Clyde al salir del probador, con un disfraz de….

-Conejo, mira la cámara!

A Clyde casi le da un infarto al pensar que le tomarían una foto vestido de conejo, pero al ver que Token no traía ninguna y solo era para asustarlo, casi se le lanza encima.

-Si no fuera por este disfraz de conejo, estarías en el piso ahora mismo!- Le reprocho el castaño.

-Jajaja, vamos, tienes que admitir que es gracioso, jajaja.- Le tranquilizo Token.

-Como sea, mejor me pruebo este.- Clyde tomo un disfraz al azar y se lo puso sin pensarlo dos veces.

Al salir del probador, Clyde tenia un disfraz de momia, como la primera vez, Token volvió a rodearlo y a examinarlo y le gustó lo que vio…. El trasero de Clyde se marcaba y se podía observar muy bien su espalda, era delgado "¿Cómo es posible si come muchos tacos?" se preguntaba Token, pero no lo pensó mas de una vez para decirle a Clyde que se llevara ese disfraz.

-Si te gusta?- Le pregunto el castaño.

-Si me gustas ¡Digo me gusta el disfraz!- Se corrigió rápidamente Black al escuchar sus palabras con un muy grande rubor en sus mejillas.

-Bien lo llevo.- Por suerte Donovan, no lo había escuchado bien, lo que provocó que Token se aliviara.

Ya que compraron el disfraz su fueron a sus respectivas casas, claro que Token acompaño a Clyde a la suya, luego es tomo su propio camino, en el transcurso se puso a reflexionar todo lo que había hecho y dicho hoy, llego a la conclusión de que algo andaba mal con el, pero….

-¿Por qué no admitir que es mi luz de sol?...- Se bofeteó mentalmente por lo que había dicho, asi que mejor se encerró en su cuarto y se puso a tocar la guitarra para distraerse un poco.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh sorpresa! ¿se han dado cuenta? Si se dieron cuenta díganme, es algo relacionado con el disfraz de Clyde :$ Ok, me callo, pero y que hay de Kenny :O! le gustará Stan igual? Descubranlo en otro Capitulo :B<strong>

**PD: Mensaje subliminal!...Sexo... xD, bien, les dejo de joder. Nos leemos :D**


	3. PAVLOVE

**Hey! como andan :D aquí las típicas recomendaciones:**

**Canción: Pavlove de Fall Out Boy.**

**Frase: "Tómame en cuenta!, estoy aquí!" **(claro que no se lo vas a decir al asesino serial que entra a tu casa en la noche).

**Random: Primer acto Fulano enfrente de un montón de sapitos, segundo acton Fulano enfrente del mismo montón de sapitos, tercer acto Fulano enfrente del mismo **

** mismo montón de sapitos ¿Como se llamo la obra?...Fulano ve-sapitos **Jejeje...si entendieron _*sonidos de grillos*_ por que los sapitos..._*sonidos de grillos*_

jejeje...besa pitos_*sonidos de grillos*_ jeje...y.._ *sonidos de grillos*_ ._. ok.

**Ya!, empecemos con esto:**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO III<strong>

_PAVLOVE._

Kenny apresuró el paso después de que Craig se había ido a su casa, y muchos se preguntaran ¿Por qué carajo quiere llegar mas pronto a su casa si solo están sus padres peleándose y lanzándose cosas?, bueno, tampoco es que una estrella porno iba a estar en su cuarto esperándolo, pero aun así esa razón era muuuy importante.

Al llegar a su casa, rápidamente se quito su chaqueta y la lanzó sin preocupación, paso por alto a sus padres quienes estaban fumando un poco de marihuana.

-"Bueno, al menos no están peleando".- Pensó Kenneth al ver tal pasividad en sus padres marihuanos.

Luego paso a un costado de su hermanita menor, dirigiéndole una rápida pero cálida y sincera sonrisa y a su hermano mayor solo chocando el puño.

Después el joven McCormick cerró a toda prisa su cuarto poniéndole llave, se aventó en la silla de su pequeño escritorio donde tenia una vieja computadora, gracias a ese anciano que iba morir y que se la donó antes de que falleciera, la encendió e inicio su sesión de Messenger.

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot**__ ha iniciado sesión._

Espero solo un poco para que al fin, la razón de todo su apuramiento estuviera ahí.

_**Judío-Broflovski2012**__ ha iniciado sesión._

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Hey Kenny._

_**Súper -sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ Hola Kyle._

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Como andas?_

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ Nervioso, casi me descubre Craig :$_

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Y que hiciste? :O_

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ Pues me fui mas rápido a mi casa, no iba a dejar que me descubriera :/_

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Whaaa!, se lo hubieras dicho!_

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ ¿Qué? Estas loco!, es capaz y…..me dice que no D:_

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Y si te dice que si!_

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ No lo creo, el esta babeando por Stan T^T_

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice: **__Pero en parte también es tu culpa…_

_**Súper- sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ ¿Cómo carajos va a ser mi culpa que Craig no este enamorado de mí?_

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Pues es que nunca haces nada para llamar su atención, o ni siquiera convives bien con el._

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ Es que no se como, nunca me mira, nunca me pone atención y si mira a nuestra mesa, siempre tiene la mirada fija en Stan D: yo solo soy un chico invisible para el U.U_

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Bueno, es que Stan es lindo :B_

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ Oye! ¬¬ no estamos hablando de tu novio, no vez que estoy desesperado!_

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Oh si, lo siento xD, que tal si haces algo super cool, que sea en el baile de disfraces._

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ Y por que en el baile de disfraces? O.o_

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Loco, por que si la cagas, nadie sabrá que fuiste tu por que estarás disfrazado! :P_

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ Y que onda si no la cago?_

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Pues solo te quitas el disfraz, no seas bestia ¬¬!_

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ Ya! D: no me regañes TnT_

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ ¬¬….._

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot dice:**__ Ok ._._

_**Judío- Broflovski2012 dice:**__ Bien, ya me voy, mi madre me llama para el almuerzo. Adiós, suerte con lo de Craig._

_**Súper-sexy atrevido Hot **__dice: No hay problema, adiós n3n_

Luego de que Kyle cerrara sesión, Kenny checó su bandeja de entrada y luego su Facebook para checar sus notificaciones, solicitudes de amistad y mensajes con la esperanza de que Craig haya mandado alguno, pero nada, sin esperanzas de encontrar rastros del pelinegro en su computadora, la apago resignado, y se fue a recostar en su cama dispuesto a dormir pero en ese preciso momento se escuchó un estruendoso ruido.

Un plato roto, había chocado con la pared de a lado de su cuarto, sus padres habían comenzado de nuevo a pelear.

-Vaya mierda, esto no puede estar mejor.- Se dijo para si con ironía en sus palabras, sabiendo que aquella pelea asustaría al sueño que se cargaba.

Estando en su situación, Kenny fue a su baño, se miro un momento por su empañado y algo roto espejo, viéndose fijamente, buscando el mas mínimo detalle por el cual Craig no lo voltearía a ver.

Miro su cabello.- Rubio, suave y brillante.- Afirmo para el mismo.

Alzó mas sus parpados para ver sus ojos.- Grandes y azules.- Se dijo Kenny.

Separo sus labios entre dientes.- Blancos y fuertes.

Luego miro sus labios.- Rosados y gruesos.- Concluyó Kenny.

Tomando todas esas características en cuenta, él era un galán en toda forma, aparte de que su figura era muy sexy y cuando lo conocías mejor, no solo se trata de perversión, si no que también hay mucha simpatía.

Entonces ¿Por qué Craig no lo tomaba en cuenta?.

El rubio se paseaba por su habitación, como vendedor ambulante, muy pronto llegó a una triste (pero falsa) conclusión.

-Para el, solo soy un chico invisible quien solo puede detenerse a mirarse en un espejo.- Dichas esas palabras, se tiro pesadamente en su cama, tomaría en cuenta el comentario de Kyle, sin duda, haría algo genialmente cool para llamar aunque sea la atención de Craig por unos segundos, planearía todo lo que fuera necesario para no sentirse ignorado por aquel chico que hacia que su pecho retumbara al perderse en esos ojos profundos azul grisáceo.

* * *

><p><strong>Creo que este es el mas cortito que he hecho, pero apoco no les revelo alguna que otra duda que tenian? e.e no? D: bueno pues ._.<strong>

**PD: Mi madre me lleva (mas bien me arrastra) de vacaciones D: y no se si tendré tiempo para escribir los siguientes capítulos, o intentare convencer a mi mamá que me deje llevar el ordenador, si ven ven que subo capis, es por que me va bien, pero si no ven ni rastro de mi es por que me lleva la mierda :D**


	4. AGAIN

**Coooooomo estan! :D (feel like a Sr. Mojón xD) Bueno aqui van las recomendaciones del dia:**

**Canción: Again de Lenny Kravitz**

**Frase: "Tu otra vez! O.o"**

**Random: "Oyes ya me contaron del beso" "¿Cual beso?" "Estaaaa 8====D" **si me dio risa xD.

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IV<strong>

_AGAIN_

-Y desde cuando conoces a Craig?

-¡GHA! Por qué quieres saberlo! Nhg

-Curiosidad.

-Creo que desde…- Tweek llevo un dedo a sus labios y alzo su mirada, como que recordando.- ¡Gha! Desde la nhg primaria.

-Woow, entonces si lo conoces muy bien.

Tweek asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Crees que le caiga mal?

-NO!- Tweek le estaba haciendo el paro a Craig xD_ (ayudándolo)_.- ¿Por qué ¡GHA! Lo dices?

-Es que cuando le hablo, no me dirige ni la mirada o si le saludo se va corriendo, y si me habla casi no me dice nada.- Contestó con decepción Stan.

-Claro que nhg no le caes mal.- Tweek quería decirle de forma indirecta que Craig estaba cacheteando banquetas por el._ (loco por el xD, perdonen mi idioma coloquial.)_

-Todo nhg eso le pasa por que nhg el esta enamorado.- Continuó el rubio.

-Nah!, ¿enserio?- Stan no se lo creía Craig Tucker, el chico mas frio de la escuela, **E-N-A-M-O-R-A-D-O**, era algo simplemente gracioso y extraño.

Tweek creyó que Stan había comprendido su indirecta así que prosiguió.- ¡Gha! SI!

-Y desde cuando?

-¡Gha! No sé, pero creo que nhg desde hace mucho tiempo.

En medio de la conversación se cruzaron con la puerta del veterinario así que no esperaron en entrar.

-Que genial Tweek.- Le dirigió Stan abriendo la puerta, Tweek solo le daba una sonrisa de: "Que bueno que lo entiendas".- Felicidades.

En ese mismo momento su sonrisa se deshizo completamente, ¿"Felicidades"?...¡¿Que Stan no podía ser mas estúpido y ciego o que?

-¡GHA! ESPERA CRAIG Y YO…..!- Tweek no pudo terminar de decirlo, ya que Stan se había metido al consultorio del veterinario de Sparky.

-Dígame doc, como esta Sparky?- Dijo Stan cerrando la puerta del consultorio.

-Pues solo necesito inyectarle esto, y muy pronto estará contigo en casa.- Le dijo el doctor sacando al perrito gay de la jaula.

El veterinario le puso un bozal al perro y lo inyecto, luego llamó al joven de los Marsh.

-Stan quiero pedirte un favor.- Le dirigió el doctor poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Que pasa doc?

-Necesito que le pongas esta pomada a Sparky, todas las noches antes de que te vayas a dormir.- Le indicó con voz seria.

-Por qué?

-Por que así no se va a desgarrar tanto cuando se vaya a tener sexo con otros perros gays y por favor, quiero que controles eso, por que no quiero tener que lidiar con el sida canino.

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza y se llevo a su perrito gay, para luego encontrarse con Tweek en la puerta el cual le iba a decir algo que parecía importante a Stan.

**Tweek Pov.**

Oh Jesucristo!, Stan entro al consultorio y no me escucho ¡GHA!... Ahora piensa que soy el novio de Craig! DIOS NO!, No quiero que Craig lo sepa!, y si se entera y me

odia? NOOO POR FAVOR! Es demasiada presión ser odiado por tu mejor amigo!

¿Qué le digo Stan para que se quite esa idea? ¡GAH! JESUCRISTO Mi tic en el ojo izquierdo se esta descontrolando por la presión!...

Ahí viene Stan!, tengo que decirle ¡GAH!

**Fin Tweek Pov.**

-Oh Tweek, no te habías ido ya?- Pregunto con su usual sonrisa al paranoico quien se jalaba los cabellos.

-¡GHA! No, yo te nhg estaba esperando!, para decir que ¡GHA! Craig y yo….- El rubio fue interrumpido por la ruidosa campanita que indicaba que una persona cruzaba la puerta del consultorio, la que quedaba justo atrás de él.

A esa persona, Stan la miró con algo de intriga pues era un joven como de su edad de aspecto andrajoso, ya que tenia las ropas algo sucias y uno que otro agujero o parche en su camisa y pantalón, mientras que a Tweek se le helaba la sangre, sus temblores se hacían más notables y su tic en el ojo se aceleraba aun mas, Dios estaba siendo un hijo de puta con el.

-Disculpa, ¿tu quien eres?- Le preguntó el pelinegro al misterioso sujeto que se hallaba parado en la puerta.

El joven, apartó el cigarrillo que traía en la boca para dirigirse a Stan, pero divisó una cabellera rubia electrificada, la cual reconoció al instante, aparte los temblores de aquel chico delataron que era Tweek Tweak.

-Tweek, ¿eres tu?- Dijo el chico de la puerta.

A tal pregunta, Stan le entró mas curiosidad, asi que le preguntó a su paranoico amigo.-¿Lo conoces Tweek?

-S-si.- Le afirmó el caféadicto. Ahora dirigiéndose a el susodicho que tenia a sus espaldas, se giró y lo saludó.- H-hola Christophe...

* * *

><p><strong>OMFFFFFFG! Si se dieron cuenta verdad! O.o...nunca mencione el nombre del doctor! DDDD:... ok eso no era xD...Christophe! O-o! que será del pobre Tweek, estoy siendo una hija de puta con el xDD, pero es que le pone emoción! . Le puse esa canción por que...por que...por que...ASH! En otro capitulo se los explico por que si no, voy a <strong>**delatarme y a echar a perder la historia :B y no quiero eso T^T asi que disculpenme.**

**PD: Mañana me voy, asi que ya saben, quiza no actualize tan rapido, lo bueno es que me dará tiempo para inspirarme :D**

**Adioooooos!**


	5. NOTHING ELSE MATTERS

**Holaaaa! De mi no se libran tan facil muajajaja :D **

**Aqui las recomendaciones:**

**Canción: Nothing else matters de Metallica.**

**Frase: "Se te nota" **(puede ser cualquier cosa)

**Random: "A ti te dicen calcetín" "¿Por que? "Por que solo hablas para meter la pata" **(A mi me dijeron así un día, y no le entendí D: soy algo lenta xD)

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO V<strong>

_NOTHING ELSE MATTERS_

Token componía canciones para distraerse y relajarse por lo de ese día pero, extrañamente ese todo tenia un nombre, "Clyde Donovan" y muy lejos de lograrlo todas sus canciones tenían que ver con el chico de ojos marrón.

El joven de los Black soltó un gruñido y tacho una frase de su canción.- Mierda, se supone que no deba de decir "castaño" ahí!, Clyde es castaño!- Siguió tachando letras.- ¿Por qué escribí "rojo"? ¡El rojo es el color favorito de Clyde!-Por mas mínimo que fuera el detalle Token lo relacionaba con Clyde.- ¿Por qué puse "chico"? ¡Clyde es un chico!- Se regañaba a si mismo, cualquiera podría decir que actuaba como Tweek, y eso ya era mucho, en especial si hablabas de Token Black.

Finalmente frustrado, decidió ir a darse una vuelta por su realmente gigantesco jardín.

Después de que Token hubiera dejado a Clyde en su casa, el castaño se despidió de él y observó como se desaparecía de su vista por la distancia desde el marco de su puerta de entrada y se quedó ahí un buen rato, si no hubiera sido por su madre, quien lo llamó para que se metiera.

-Hijo, ya metete, esta oscureciendo.-Llamó Betsy Donovan.

-Claro mamá, ya voy.

Al dirigirse a su cuarto en su cara se dibujaba una sonrisa tonta de colegiala enamorada, la cual no paso desapercibida por su madre.

-Te ves muy feliz hijo, ¿te paso algo interesante hoy?

Clyde libero una risita tonta.- Se podría decir que si.- Con estas palabras ya dichas subió a su cuarto.

Por la noche el amante de los tacos no podía dormir, esa sensación invadía su cuerpo y no lo dejaba en paz, se sentía muy genial, mas que comer tacos gratis. Pero a veces era muy insoportable, para alivianarse, se le ocurrió dar una vuelta a la manzana, aunque eran alrededor de las 10:30 pero aun así en South Park nunca pasaba nada importante, sus padres dormían y era fácil escaparse de su casa, lo sabía por experiencia, cuando pasaba por alto los castigos de sus padres y se iba a las fiestas, así que solo tomó su chaqueta roja y se fue.

Black seguía en su jardín, ¡Dios, ese si era un jardín enooorme! Se llevo todo el día ahí, mas los descansos que se daba, pues era obvio que tardaría mucho. (¡Un chingo!)

No tenía un rumbo específico pero sus piernas seguían avanzando, hacía dos minutos había pasado de dar una vuelta a la manzana.

-¡Pies!, ¡¿Por qué me traicionan?- Refunfuñaba Clyde al ver como inconscientemente ( ¡Ay, Aja!) se dirigía a la residencia de los Black.

En la oscura noche, pudo visualizar una silueta que se movía de un lado a otro en el jardín de dicha familia, así que se acercó.

-¿Token?- Preguntó el castaño ya estando cerca de la reja.

El susodicho se volteó y al instante este reconoció a Clyde y viceversa.

-¡Kevin! (¿A poco creyeron que iba a ser predecible? xD) Saludó el chico de chaqueta roja.

-¿Qué haces aquí Clyde?- Preguntó el pelinegro.

-Eso te iba yo a preguntar.- Le replicó el castaño.

-Yo trabajo aquí desde hace unas semana por que necesito dinero.- Le respondió el asiático.

-Que extraño, Token no me habló de eso.

-No me sorprende, hace tiempo que anda muy distraído, en especial hoy, pareciera enamorado.- Burló Kevin.

A dicho comentario, Clyde dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa. Si tan solo Kevin supiera que él estaba igual.

Cierto moreno ya podía caminar tranquilo, hasta que vio dos siluetas a lo lejos al parecer una le ayudaba a la otra a cruzar la reja por afuera, Token suspiró pesadamente.- No de nuevo…- No dudó en soltar a los perros cuando vio que las dos personas se encontraban dentro de su residencia. No iba a permitir que otra vez intentaran robar en su casa, si no hubiera sido por Kevin seguro y lo secuestran ese día.

Luego de soltar a los perros, disfrutó de aquel espectáculo, ambas personas corrían como desquiciadas, hasta que una subió a un árbol, al parecer intentaba subir a la otra pero los perros ya estaban cerca, así que la que quedaba abajo salió corriendo otra vez.

-Ok, no importa, Kevin se encargara del de el árbol.- Se dijo para si Token.

-¡SANTO TACO AYUDAME!-Gritó al aire la persona, que era un chico, el cual estaba siendo perseguida por los perros-monstruos.

Extrañamente a Token se le hizo reconocida esa expresión, pero decidió ignorarlo. Sacó un radio portátil y llamó a Kevin para que fuera por el intruso atrapado en el árbol.

-Kevin, necesito que vengas a la parte trasera del jardín, hay dos ladrones, uno quedó en el árbol de naranjos y el otro esta siendo perseguido por los perros que solté *Sonidito de Chkkk*- Indicó Token.

-¡Token!,¡¿Qué has hecho!, yo soy el tipo del árbol y Clyde es el que esta siendo perseguido por esas tres bestias! *Sonidito de Chkkk*- Contesto Kevin desde el otro radio portátil, pero no recibió una respuesta.

Cuando tan solo escuchó "Clyde es el que esta siendo perseguido" no dudó en ir a rescatarlo, se hallaba a unos 70 metros ¿Cómo es posible que corriera tan rápido? Fácil, Clyde aun no quería morir.

Tan rápido como le dieron sus piernas corrió hasta quedar a una distancia mas o menos no tan alejada de Clyde, cuando vio que ya estaba cerca del castaño, lo jaló hacia el cayendo en un arbusto, los perros los pasaron de largo

-¡Ahh….!- Clyde iba a dar un grito de miedo pero Token le había tapado la boca.

-¿Acaso quieres que los perros nos encuentres?- Le reprochó Black en un suave tono.

Al reconocer la voz del moreno Clyde se tranquilizo, Token igual estaba calmado, hasta que notaron en la composición algo extraña y comprometedora en la que estaban.

Clyde estaba encima de Token, sus narices rozaban, ambos estaban jadeantes por la carrera que pegaron y por si fuera poco Token sostenía al castaño de su cintura. Pero eso pareció no importarles pues no lo pensaron dos veces para ir acercándose a los labios del contrario. Se hubieran besado pero en mal momento el radio de Token sonó.

-Token, ya encerré a los perros en las jaulas, ¿Clyde y tu están bien? *Sonidito chkkk*

-Si, todo bien Kevin, no te preocupes *Sonidito chkkk*

Ambos muchachos se pararon y se dirigieron hacia donde Kevin, durante el camino Token le explico a Clyde el asunto y este lo entendió rápidamente, así que el resto del camino se quedaron en un incomodo silencio, hasta que vieron al chico friki.

-¡Clyde, Token!, que bueno que están bien!-Exclamó el joven guardia aventándose a los chicos como un abrazo grupal, pero a Clyde lo invadió una sensación de dolor y dio un grito.

-¿Qué tienes?- Pregunto el joven de ojos negros en un tono de preocupación.

Kevin al momento notó una enorme herida en la pierna del castaño, al parecer uno de los perros logró morderlo llevándose consigo parte del pantalón del chico de ojos marrón.

-Yo me llevare a Clyde, Kevin tu puedes seguir con tu turno, puedes estar seguro que no le pasará ya nada.- Le indico el chico de chaqueta morada, mientras Kevin asentía con la cabeza.

-Pero Token, el camino va a ser muy largo y no se si podré caminar bien.

-No hay problema, ya lo resuelvo.- De un momento a otro Clyde estaba en los fornidos brazos de Token, se sorprendió un poco, pues no sabía que el chico de ojos negros tenía tanta fuerza.

-Jajaja, parecen esposos xD- Río el asiático a lo que ambos muchachos se sonrojaron fuertemente, para evitar que Kevin los viera, Token se fue rápidamente a la mansión.

A lo largo del camino Clyde soltó unos cuantos quejidos de dolor a lo que Token se disculpaba cada vez más por soltar a los perros guardianes.

Cuando finalmente se adentraron a la casa Token dejó al Cataño en el sofá de la sala principal.

-Voy a tardar un poco, espero no te aburras.- Le dijo el pelinegro, pasándole el control remoto de la pantalla plana de 100 pulgadas (¡Y si existen!) para luego retirarse.

Una foto en la mesa de centro captó la atención de Clyde, una foto de toda la familia Black, pero en ella Token se veía de unos 12 años.

-Lindo…- Soltó el chico herido en un suave susurro.

En ese momento la voz de Token interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Espero no haya tardado mucho.

El dueño de la casa acomodo delicadamente la pierna de Clyde, luego mojó un algodón con agua oxigenada.

-¡Alto, alto, alto!, eso me va arder.- Clyde se alarmó cuando su amigo acercaba aquel algodón a su herida, aunque la verdad él siempre fue in llorón cuando de lastimadas de trataba.

-Anda, confía en mí.- Token tomó su mano, a la vez que ponía el algodón empapado, Clyde ahogó un grito y apretó la mano de Black, al final puso un parche, por que la herida era muy grande y le dedico una cálida sonrisa al amante de los tacos quien tenia los ojos vidriosos quien luego dio un suspiro de desahogo.

Clyde abrazó a Token y este correspondió.

-Siento mucho esto Clyde.

-Ya se

-Y también siento que…- La frase de Token fue cortada por la de Clyde.

-Te amo Token…

Al instante el moreno deshizo el abrazo y lo miro fijamente con semblante serio, Clyde bajo la mirada, casi llora por creer que la había cagado al confesarse.

Pero ocurrió lo contrario, Token tomó con delicadeza el mentón de su compañero.

-Y yo a ti Clyde.- Dijo en un tono suave para luego darle un beso tierno que paso de ser tierno a ser uno con pasión, el radio sonó pero lo ignoraron.

Clyde tenía las manos en el cuello de Token y este lo arrinconaba cada vez más a la esquina del sofá cuidando de no lastimar, mas de la cuenta, su pierna hubieran seguido así y quizá pasar hasta mas (e.e) pero la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Kevin vio la escena, Token y Clyde estaban petrificados y muy rojos, una manzana los envidiaría, pero la cara del friki no reflejaba sorpresa o asombro si no….¿felicidad?

-ESO!- Exclamó Stoley haciendo pose triunfadora a lo que ambos muchachos se extrañaron.

-No entiendo, que pasa?- Dijo sobre saltado Clyde, pensando que sería una broma de mal gusto.

-Le dije a Butters que eran mas que amigos y él decía que no, ¡GANE LA APUESTA!,¡YAHOO!- Celebraba el asiático mientras salía de la propiedad de los Black.

-…..Eso….fue raro…

-Si, mejor te voy a dejar a tu casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, al fin! TYDE! :D Pero todo esto se tornara muuuuy interesante en el baile :D, en los reviews me dicen que cuando habra Creek, no desesperen mis queridas lectoras, que lo mejor es para el final :B y me han preguntado sobre Christophe, pero eso es confidencial.<strong>

**PD: Ayer escribi la historia durante el viaje, por eso notaran que esta algo larga xD y bueno, conseguí Internet asi que Wiii podre hacer las actualizaciones. **


	6. COLOR ON THE WALLS DON'T STOP

**Heey! Aqui les traigo otro :D y Las recomendaciones del Dia:**

**Canción: Color on the walls (Don't Stop) de Foster The People.**

**Frase: "NO ES CIERTO!" **(Noten que esta negando algo que el mismo sabe que es verdad)

**Random: "Soy tan, pero tan mala, que en clases de ingles, hablo español! :D"**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VI<strong>

_COLOR ON THE WALLS (DON'T STOP)_

Leopold "Butters" Stotch se encontraba sentado en la banca que se ubicaba cerca del lago Stark , curiosamente nadie se encontraba ahí, mas que el, siempre tenía la idea de que si nadie quería estar ahí, ese sería su lugar especial, donde nadie lo molestara, alejándose de todos los problemas de su escuela y de su casa, en fin, donde podía estar en paz, pero desde hace unas semanas no podía conseguir aquella tranquilidad que tanto deseaba, pues tenia un problema, que no importaba a donde fuera, siempre estaba rondando en su cabeza, todos los días.

-Kenny….- Pronunció en un casi inaudible susurro.

No sabía desde cuando sentía eso, pero empezó a convencerse que tenia algo hacia el desde hace 4 semanas al principio no lo creía, pues sus amigos hacían insinuaciones sobre el.

_***Flash Back***_

Dougie, Pip y Damien, se encontraban comiendo en la cafetería de la escuela, Butters se dirigía hacia ellos pero un llamado de atención de parte de Kenneth McCormick lo desvió.

-Butters!, ven acá!- Le indicaba el rubio mayor quitándose la parka naranja.

Los chicos en la mesa susurraban entre si, mirando hacia Butters y Kenny lo que puso nervioso al rubio menor.

-Butters, te quería pedir…-Kenny hablaba algo inseguro y estaba ligeramente sonrojado.

-"Me va a pedir una cita o por Dios!".- Pensaba el joven Stotch quien se frotaba los nudillos por el nerviosismo.

-Te quería pedir…- Esto le daba algo de pena a Kenny.- Si me pasas los apuntes de Artes.

Toda ilusión de Butters se fue al desagüe y con pesadez le paso su libreta de Hello kitty a McCormick.

-Gracias Butters, no sabes el favor que me haces.- Dijo revolviendo los rubios cabellos de su acompañante, le daba algo de pena, pues artes era en ese entonces la materia mas fácil del mundo, no aplicaba exámenes pero pedía apuntes, los cuales no eran muchos y aunque Kenny no era muy responsable todos, PERO TODOS, tenían que aprobar esa materia, así se tratará de una Wendy Testaburger o un Clyde Donovan.

Algo decepcionado se fue finalmente con sus compañeros.

-Hmm, luego luego y Kenny eh?- Recibió el anticristo.

-¿Que?

-Oh vamos Butters sabes bien de lo que hablo.

-No entiendo.- Dijo Leopold mientras se sentaba.

-Butters, creo que Damien tiene razón ¿Por qué no admites que te gusta Kenny?- Esta vez interrumpió Dougie.

-Pero, solo le preste mi libreta!- Replicó el rubio de ojos zafiro.

-Con mas razón Butters, ni siquiera nos prestas tus cosas, siempre dices que tus padres de castigan si te descubren.- Comento Pip, con ese impecable tono de decencia.

-Amm, pues yo….eh…- Diablos, ya lo tenían encerrado, ni el mismo sabía por que, pero cuando aquel rubio alto le pedía algo, siempre se lo daba, una vez se quedo sin almuerzo por darle su dinero a McCormick.

Proceso rápidamente todo y se excusó bien.- Fue por que la otra vez Damien quemó mi libreta de geografía cuando era el día de revisión.- Lamentablemente eso si había pasado (xD).

-Bueno, pues cuantas veces te iba a decir que lo sentía, a demás deberías sentirte afortunado, que el anticristo te diga que lo siente no es de todos los días.

_***Fin de Flash Back***_

En eso ya no se sintió solo, había alguien con el acaso?, después de cuestionarse, una mano lo tomó del hombro y volteó, al parecer era el, su problema, Kenny.

-Hola Butters.- Saludó Kenny, en su voz se podía notar un poco de desanimo.

-Kenny, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó extrañado Leopold pues el creía ser la única persona que acudía a ese lugar.

-Solo vengo a pasar el rato.- Kenny ocupo lugar a lado del rubio menor y su mirada se perdió en el lago.

Ambos estaban en silencio, observando las cristalinas aguas, pero no duro mucho, pues uno de los rubios habló.

-Oye Butters.- Llamó Kenny sin quitar la vista del lago.

-Si?- Contestó Butters mirándolo, sin notarlo, empezó a ver cada detalle del rostro de Kenny, la leve brisa movía con gracia aquellos rubios cabellos y sus ojos azul turquesa transmitían un poco de preocupación.

-¿Cómo le hablas a la persona que le gustas?- Le dijo sin quitar aun la vista del maravilloso lago.

En ese momento el pequeño rubio se sonrojo y recordó algo…

_***Flash Back***_

Como era de costumbre Butters caminaba de regreso a casa acompañado de Pip y Dougie, los cuales le molestaban con el asunto de Kenny el cual era "_mentira" _

-Y bueno Butters….- Le llamaba Dougie.

-Que?

-Ya note hagas Leopold.- Le replicaba el joven de chaqueta roja.

-Que?

-¿Cuándo le dices a Kenny que te gusta?- Dijo finalmente el pelirrojo.

-¿Gustarme?, Kenny no me gusta.- Decía Stotch aferrado a su idea.

-A ver, solo plantéate preguntas que tengan que ver con Kenny.- Comentaba el Ingles.

-¿Cómo cuales?- Preguntaba con un poco mas de curiosidad.

-Como que pasa si te pide una cita!- Le inquirió el más joven del grupo.

-Jaja, no vayas tan rápido Dougie.- Le retenía Pip.- Sería algo como ¿Qué pasaría si te dejara de hablar?

-"Eso me dolería profundamente!".- Pensaba Butters, como cualquier otro amigo que se es.- Creo que no pasaría nada.- Leopold doble cara salió!

-Hmm, ¿enserio no te preocuparía ni un poquito?- Le preguntaba Dougie.

-"Claro que si!" La verdad creo que no.- Otra vez mentira, el pequeño rubio se sentía mal al mentir, pero si decía lo que pensaba sus amigos no le dejarían de molestar, aunque el pensara diferente.

-"Jamás quisiera que me dejara de hablar, si por mi fuera lo escucharía todo el tiempo"….

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Ese recuerdo llegó a su cabeza y fue ese mismo día que era verdad lo que le decían sus amigos, le gustaba Kenny.

-Amm, pues supongo que todo empieza por una charla sencilla.- Le contestaba al muchacho de naranja mientras se frotaba los nudillos.

-Y como podrías llevar una conversación sencilla a una invitación a un baile?- Le siguió preguntando McCormick.

El rubio menor estaba que se moría, ¿acaso estaba siendo indirecto o le pedía consejos para invitar a alguien mas? La primera le parecía súper genial, pero la segunda le dolía un poco pensarlo.

Después de pensarlo mucho, Butters se armó de valor, se paró de la banca y miro a Kenny a los ojos, los cuales reflejaban algo de incertidumbre por el repentino cambio de Stotch.

-Kenny…quería preguntarte si…- Sus palabras fueron cortadas, cuando vio al chico vestido de naranja caer sobre la fría nieve con un hoyo en su cabeza, mientras a lo lejos se podían distinguir unos gritos que provenían de….¿Tweek?...

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, primero que nada la canción, me preguntaran ¿Que carajos tiene que la canción con el cap.? Pues que, Butters no quiere que que le deje de hablar y en una parte de la canción dice "don't stop, don't stop, don't stop Talking to me"...Ok, muy absurda mi inspiración xD, pero bueno asi salio esto!, tambien, preparense por que quiza...QUIZA!...Haya una probadita de Creek en el cap. VIII asi que sean pacientes mis queridas lectoras :D<strong>

**PD: Les repetire la misma pregunta a ustedes ¿Que pasaría si la persona que te gusta de deja de hablar?... :O! bueno les dejo de joder Adiooos . lml**


	7. MI PASADO, SOLO LO SÉ YO

**Yeah! Otro capitulo :D y Aqui las recomendaciones:**

**Canción: Mi pasado solo lo sé yo de Gerardo y Raquel **(Mi hermano y yo compusimos una canción asi que nadie mas sabra de su existencia D:)

**Frase: "Pagame ahora!"**

**Random: Adivina quien soy "Lu lu lu lu bañandome con un patito de hule Lu lu lu lu lu" ¿Ya sabes quien es? xD**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VII<strong>

_MI PASADO SOLO LO SÉ YO._**  
><strong>

-¡GHA!, NO! AAAH!

Tweek Tweak gritaba mientras corría como completo desquiciado, solo le faltaba la camisa de fuerza para pensar que se escapo del hospital psiquiátrico, sumándole el cabello alborotado que tenía no era difícil creerlo. No tenía un rumbo fijo, el solo quería escapar, mas bien huir por su vida, puesto que otro loco desquiciado venía tras de el con un arma de fuego. ¿Cómo había llegado a todo eso?...

_***Flash Back***_

-Hola nhg Christophe….-Saludó un tembloroso rubio con un tic en el ojo.

-¡Si eres tu maldito hijo de puta!- Dijo el castaño con un tono de furia y con una mirada amenazante.-No creas que se me ha olvidado!

-Eso no es mi culpa! ¡GHA!

-¡Es culpa de todo los Tweak!, o pagan o mueren!- Reclamó el chico de camisa verde, sacando una navaja.

-Tweek!, de que rayos esta hablando este sujeto!- Exigió Stan con algo de temor, pero no tenía caso, el chico e orbes verdes estaba invadido de miedo.

-¡GHA! C-christophe! Deb-berias pensar mejor las cosas ¡GHA!- Intentaba calmar el chico tembloroso.

-Tweek, yo ya he pensado las cosas desde hace mucho tiempo, es hora de realizarlas.- De un rápido movimiento lanzo la navaja que iba directo a Tweek el cual estaba inmovilizado por el miedo, pero Stan lo jaló hacia él.

-TIENES QUE MOVERTE TWEEK NO DEJES QUE ESE LOCO TE MATE!- Dijo Stan intentando entrar en razón con Tweek.

El pequeño rubio parecía no responder, es como si hubiera estado en una especie de transe psicológico, pero un estruendoso sonido lo hizo entrar en razón.

El topo disparó para darle una advertencia a Tweek, para luego apuntar a los dos chicos, en cada mano tenia una pistola.

-Ya estas listo Tweak?, tienes el dinero o no? o tu y tu amigo van a morir ahora.- Le pregunto por ultima vez el sujeto armado.

Stan trago en seco.- M-matarme?...

-¡GHA! STAN NO TIENE N-NADA QUE VER EN ESTO ¡GHA! D-DEJALO IR.- Si mataba a Stan creería que su alma no descansaría por hacer que el amor de su mejor amigo muriera eso sería demasiada presión.

-Lo siento mi querido Tweek, pero ya me ha visto, y no pienso correr riesgos.- Le inquirió Christophe.

-Pero yo…!...AAAH!- ZeMole había disparado hacia el brazo de Marsh para callarlo.

-¡Tais-toi,poule mouillée! Esta platica es entre Tweek y yo….

-¡GHA! Y-YA NO DISPARES!

-Bueno, querido Tweek, ya perdí mucho tiempo con ustedes, será mejor…..AH! MERDE!- Sparky al rescate!, El perrito gay de Stan había mordido a Christophe en la pierna, dándole la oportunidad de escapar a ambos chicos.

-¡MERDE CHIEN!- Christophe empujo al perro y salió corriendo tras sus presas disparándoles pero su puntería en movimiento dificultaba su desempeño.

_***Fin de Flash Back***_

-Stan…..me estoy…..cansando….no…tomé café ¡GHA!- Decía Tweek entre jadeos, y es que el no tomar de su dulce néctar de energía le dificultaba las cosas, sentía que en cualquier momento caería.

-Ahora mas que nunca necesitas correr!- Apoyaba Stan, el cual también se estaba cansando pero su adrenalina no se lo permitía.

-Será mejor...que vayas por ayuda….yo lo distraigo ¡Gha!

-Estas loco Tweek! Y que hay si te atrapa?- Stan se lo ponía muy difícil a Tweek.

-Pues para entonces….ya va a estar la policía o ¡Gha! la ayuda que pidas

-Seguro?...

-¡Gha! Si!

-Ok, será en el lago Stark…ahí nadie va y si falla un disparo no herirá a nadie.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano corrieron mas rápido mientras Chris les apuntaba y fallaba cada tiro, en 3 minutos llegaron al lago Stark…

-TWEEK AHORA!

-¡GHA!- En ese momento ambos muchachos se dividieron, Stan fue por los pinos y Tweek hacia donde la ciudad.

-Bastardos!, pero aun así, se a quien seguir…- Se dijo para sí Christophe dando un disparo hacia donde Tweek pero este comúnmente falló.

Stan veía entre los pinos, estaba seguro que ahí no lo descubriría, saco su teléfono y llamo a la policía del condado. En eso vio que un disparo le dio a una persona era….

-Kenny!- Se dijo por lo bajo.- Dios mio, mató a Kenny…..Hijo de puta!- Maldijo por voz baja.

Tweek seguía corriendo, ¿Qué nunca se iba a cansar ese castaño o que?, por un minuto creyó haber perdido a su perseguidor, así que se metió en un callejón para ocultarse, descansar un poco y pensar donde podría conseguir café, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una fría voz que sonó en su oído.

-No creas que te libras de mi tan fácil….- Susurró ZeMole en la oreja del muchacho tomándolo desde la espalda para que no huyera, luego puso el arma hacia su cabeza.

Tweek trago en seco, temblaba como nunca y su miedo le impedía emitir sonido alguno, sentía que sin no moría del disparo moriría de un infarto, estaba paralizado y sus ojos estaban vidriosos él no quería morir, ¡¿Dónde estaba Stan con la jodida policía?, su corazón se aceleró, mas al sentir ese olor de alcohol y tabaco que invadía su nariz, su preocupación bajo un poco al sentir que Christophe retiraba el arma de su cabeza.

-Creo que si solo te disparo, no será tan divertido.- Mencionó aun en el oído de Tweek, para luego dar una sonrisa con lujuria y dirigir su mano al pantalón de Tweek.

-¡Gha..!- Tweak dio un grito ahogado.- "¡JESUCRISTO! ¡ME VA A VIOLAR!".- Se decía en su pensamiento el rubio.- P-por fav-vor n-no….- Suplicaba en bajos susurros, mientras lágrimas ya estaban cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Shh shh, no querrás que alguien nos escuche.- Mencionaba DeLorne mientras bajaba el cierre de aquel pantalón de mezclilla perteneciente del joven tembloroso.- O si?- Termino de decir mientras hundía un poco mas la pistola en la espalda de Tweek.

Ahora solo Dios podría salvarlo….

* * *

><p><strong>Oh jojojojo :B Pobrecito Tweek U.U, ojala y Stan llege pronto! . o si... Chan Chan Chan Chaaaaaan!.<strong>

**PD: Segundo mensaje subliminal del fic...amm...NDLSNFLJNLFK... :O! Bien, bien no se me ocurre nada ._. como jodo...bueno.**

**Adiooos . lml**


	8. MY HERO

**Hola de nuevo, ¿Cuanto tiempo? :D**

**Bueno como sea, esto fue inspirado en la canción de... e.e se me ocurrió pero la canción My Hero es interpretada por Foo Fighters y Paramore**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO VIII<strong>

_MY HERO_

Christophe bajaba el cierre del pantalón de Tweek mientras apuntaba con su arma en la espalda del mismo. El rubio sollozaba pidiendo disculpas e intentando llegar a un acuerdo con el castaño, como el ofrecerle café gratis pero cuando lo notó sus pantalones ya estaban abajo.

Los pensamientos en la cabeza de Tweek iban a mil por hora "¿Perderé mi virginidad en un callejón con un mercenario?" "¿Dónde esta la policía que iba a llamar Stan?"…estos eran sus pensamientos al principio pero de un momento a otro solo tenia una cosa en mente…"Craig"….aunque luego se corrigió el rubio. ¿Estaban a punto de violarlo y solo pensaba en su mejor amigo?...

Esto y un montón de pensamientos pasaron en la cabeza del rubio en tan solo 5 segundos pero volvió a la terrible realidad que afrontaba.

-C-christop-phe… te lo p-pido…- Pronunciaba entre débiles voces, pero Tweek no recibió respuesta alguna.

Todo iba tan rápido, primero se quedo sin pantalones, luego le habían arrancado violentamente la camisa, Christophe bajaba su cierre y por ultimo Christophe… ¿Se encontraba inconsciente en el piso?...

-Tweek estas bien?- Pregunto una voz nasal con tono de preocupación.

-GAH!- Al momento Tweek cayo de sentón al piso y abrazo sus piernas, estaba confundido, atemorizado, nervioso, no tenia mucha ropa y tampoco tenia café.

El chico Tweak se arrincono aun más, ocultó su rostro y temblaba frenéticamente, Craig se acercó donde el, poniéndose en cuclillas, lo tomo de las manos y le hablo, solo como el sabia hacerlo.

-Tweek, esta bien, ese maldito bastardo no te podrá hacer nada ahora, estas conmigo Tweekers.

Al escuchar ese apodo que solo cierta persona le decía, alzo tímidamente su mirada, hasta que chocó con unos ojos azules.

-Craig…- Liberó en un suave sollozo, para luego lanzarse hacia él y derramar gruesas lagrimas sobre su pecho.

-No te preocupes Tweekers, todo esta bien.- Le calmaba Craig mientras acariciaba su electrificado cabello, mientras le susurraba al oído.

El rubio seguía sollozando pero mas calmadamente, pero entonces fue ahí cuando Craig se vio derribado por otros tres hombres.

-Alto ahí!- Dijo uno de ellos dándole toques eléctricos.

Tweek estaba pasmado y fuera de si, pero volvió al mundo real cuando escucho un grito proveniente de Craig.

-GAH! No!, esp-peren, el me ayudaba! Ack!

En ese mismo instante los oficiales detuvieron todos sus movimientos, un oficial alzo con un brazo a Tucker y lo reincorporaba sacudiéndole la chaqueta.

-Tweek!- Grito Stan quien se metió al callejón.- ¿Estas bien?, no te encontraba por ningún lado!

-Esta b-bien Stan.

-Ven, vamos a llevarte a casa

-Y Craig?

Marsh volteo y se encontró con un pelinegro que se sacudía los pantalones y le enseñaba el dedo medio a un policía.

-Vamos Craig.- Le dirigió el chico de rojo tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo junto con el rubio a la patrulla lo que provocó un fuerte sonrojo en el.

En el viaje hubo silencio, el ojiverde tomaba café y estaba cubierto por una manta proporcionándole calor, calma y relajación, Craig se ponía alcohol en la herida que provocó aquel policía y Stan daba las instrucciones al chofer de la patrulla.

Pararon el la puerta de entrada de Tweek y los tres jóvenes bajaron dándole las gracias al conductor, bueno, al menos Stan y Tweek, Craig solo le enseñó su dedo xD.

-Te esperamos aquí Tweekers.

-Nhg esperen en la sala p-por fas.

Los dos pelinegros se dirigieron a donde el cafeinómano les había indicado mientras el se duchaba y cambiaba.

-Y bueno exactamente ¿Qué ocurrió?

-N lo sé, de la nada vino un chico castaño como que de 21 años, reconoció a Tweek y nos empezó a dispara, escapamos como pudimos, ¿Tu como encontraste a Tweek?

-Iba caminando por la calle hasta que escuché unos sollozos, me acerqué y vi a un tipo queriendo abusar de Tweekers.

-¿Tu sabes quien era el?

-No, Tweek es el único que nos puede decir.

La sala se lleno de un incomodo y vacío silencio, a Craig le ponía cada vez mas nervioso esa situación, estar a solas con Stan Marsh, pero seguía ocultándolo tras su típica expresión neutra, Stan empezó a hacer pequeños circulitos imaginarios en el sofá, tenía una pregunta pero pensaba que no era buen momento para decírselo, aunque quizá ya no tenga la oportunidad, estaba muy indeciso.

-¿Ocurre algo?- Pregunto Craig notando a Stan nervioso, quizá tanto como el.

-Mmm…bueno, es que, no sé…tu y Tweek…?- Pronunció el chico de rojo haciendo señas con las manos.

Craig ya sabia a donde iba a parar todo esto, y que había sucedido, su amigo dijo algo equivocado y Stan lo malinterpreto, sería buen momento para aclarar las cosas.

-No, para nada, te has equivocado.- Le contesto secamente Tucker.

- Pero… y ¿por qué están siempre juntos?

-¿Por qué están Kyle y tu siempre juntos?- Devolvió Craig alzando la voz.

-Amm, por que el y yo somos súper mejores amigos.- Respondió acelerado Marsh, con cierto rubor, casi invisible pero no lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido por Craig.

-A si?, Pues Tweek y yo también somos los mejores amigos.- Le replico el contrario.

Se quedaron viendo con cierto sentimiento de competencia en los ojos, pero fueron interrumpidos por un sonido proveniente de las escaleras.

-¡GHA!...¡YA CASÍ NO ME QUEDAN CALZONCILLOS, MALDITOS GNOMOS!- Se quejó el rubio con su peculiar velocidad.

-Tweekers, ya estas aquí, ven siéntate.- Le indicó Tucker, haciendo que Stan le mirara de forma sospechosa.

-Tweek, nos podrías decir… ¿Quién era ese sujeto?- Preguntó el chico de chaqueta café con rojo regalándole una mirada de incertidumbre.

-Ah…bueno yo, ack!, DEMASIADA PRESION!, NECESITO CAFÉ!- Exclamó Tweek mientras jalaba de sus cabellos.

En ese momento Craig se levanto de su asiento y retiro las manos del ojiverde.

-Sabes que no me gusta que te jales el pelo.- Le dijo como recordatorio.

-Ack!, ya se pero, ah! la presión!

-Cof, cof!- Tosió fingidamente el del pompón rojo, Craig lo miró y su cara reflejaba algo como: "Mejores amigos, eh?" a lo que el chico del chullo azul se limito a desviar la mirada y a sentarse de nuevo ¡Demonios, Stan si que lo ponía incomodo!

El chico nervioso fue por una taza de café a la cocina, se sentó con ambos chicos, le dio un largo sorbo e inhalo profundamente.

-Bueno chicos, yo…

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh que hija de puta soooooy! xD lo deje en lo mas interesante :B pero no se preocupen, como sea, apartir de ahora intentare subir los capitulos mas a tiempo, es que estuve en temporada de examen y no me daban un respiro U.U pero ya estoy de vuelta, y en mi libreta estan escritos muchos capis :D solo los transcribo y LISTO! :D que sigan disfrutando.<strong>

**Adioos . lml **


	9. Y POR ESO ESTOY AQUI

**Hola :D**

**Ya volví a la rodada de los fics w wiii, ya casi no me inspiro en canciones, pero bueno, es espontaneo :B, sin mas preámbulos aqui el capitulo 9 :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO IX<strong>

_Y POR ESO ESTOY AQUÍ._

***Flash Back***

-Por favor entiendan que queremos poner varias cafeterías.- Intentó razonar el Sr. Tweak

-No, no, no, queremos el dinero ahora, ya!- Grito uno de ellos enojado, utilizaría su arma si era necesario.

-Ustedes no entienden, queremos que el negocio crezca.- Esta vez habló la esposa del Sr. Tweak.

-No, ustedes no entienden, si no nos pagan ahora, quemaremos todos sus malditos puestos de café.

-Esta bien, creo que es inútil razonar con ustedes, traeré el dinero.- Dijo la Sra. Tweak, dirigiéndose a la única recamara de la casa.

-Mamá, ¿Qué ocurre? Nhg, ¿son esos tipo de nuevo? Ack.- Preguntó un despeinado Tweek de 13 años.

-Si cariño, ya sabes que hacer, no?- Le cuestionó su madre.

- Si mamá, ¡Es mucha presión! Pero aquí esta mi equipaje.- Contesto el rubio sacando una mochila.- ¡GHA! ¿Cuándo será la hora?

-Muy pronto cariño.- Le respondió la Sra. Tweak a su hijo, revolviéndole los cabellos.- Cuando te llame bajas.- Le indico sacando un maletín debajo de la cama.

Tweek asintió con la cabeza, vio a su madre partir con el maletín en manos, el esperaba sentado en una esquina de la cama, escuchó unos gritos, se alteró, escuchó disparos que rompían la ventana, y se alteró mas, pero escucho cuando su madre lo llamaba.

-¡Tweek vámonos!

Tan rápido como lo escuchó, bajo las escaleras con gran velocidad, vio que habían tres sujetos en el piso, pero uno en especial le llamó la atención, pues lucia de unos quince años. Su madre lo apresuró y salieron como rayos de la casa, ya sabían lo que tenían que hacer.

Tomaron rutas diferentes, cada quien tenia un radio portátil y los tres se dirigían al aeropuerto, era lo bueno de tener padres que siempre previsan lo que pasará, lo que no tenían en mente era que los tres sujetos fueran solamente tras de Tweek, cuando creyeron que solo iban a ir por el padre del menor.

-¡Hijo, corre mas rápido, tu madre ya esta en el punto de reunión!- Avisaba el Sr. Tweak a su hijo.

-Si ¡GHA!

Tweek era muy rápido, dejo a dos de los hombres atrás, solo seguía persiguiéndolo el chico castaño de quince años, quien sacó un arma y comenzó a dispara, el rubio se alteró, por lo que intentaba esquivar la balas e ir mas rápido, hasta que perdió a su perseguidor en una esquina.

Mas tranquilo pero no menos rápido, llego a donde sus padres, los cuales ya estaban disfrazados cerca del baño del aeropuerto, al ojiverde ya no le daba tiempo de cambiarse o perdería el vuelo así que se quedo con la ropa que cargaba.

Abordaban el avión como cualquier otra persona, eran los últimos de la fila, subían la escalerilla del avión, los padres del cafeinómano ya habían subido al avión y ya se habían sentado, pero al más joven sintió que lo jalaban hacia abajo lo que hizo que se cayera.

-¡Nadie se burla de Christophe DeLorne!

-¡GAH!- Por instinto dio una patada y salió corriendo hacia la puerta del avión cerrándola apresuradamente, empujando al guardia y sentándose con sus padres de una forma brusca.

-Richard, ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?- Preguntó su esposa.

-A un lugar donde ellos menos sospecharan, un lugar con lindas montañas, nieve alrededor, tan fría como la….

-Papá, nhg, otra vez las metáforas.- Interrumpió Tweek.

-Oh si, bueno, nos vamos a South Park…

***Fin de Flash Back***

-Espera, alto ¿Entonces como te encontró de nuevo?- Preguntó Craig.

-¡GAH! No lo sé, nhg ¿Coincidencia?

-Pero y ¿Cómo recuerdas su nombre?- Preguntó esta vez Stan.

-Desde el momento en que nhg lo dijo, se me grabo en la cabeza ack.

-Y si tenias trece, ¿Cómo dices conocer a Craig desde primaria?- Pregunto nuevamente Marsh.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!- Interrumpió rápidamente Tucker.

-¡GAH! Íbamos juntos en primaria pero luego nos encontraron y me cambie de nuevo recentrándome con el ¡GAH!- Dijo Tweek con una gran velocidad, pero aun así entendible para ambos pelinegros.- ¿Quieren café?- Terminó de decir el ojiverde.

-Amm, no, tengo que ir con Kyle para que me de tutorías en algebra.- Excusó el del pompón rojo.

Craig carraspeo fuerte y fingidamente para llamar la atención.- Luego, luego y Kyle.- Pronunció con un tono de voz burlesco.

Stan le sacó la lengua infantilmente y se fue.

Cuando se escuchó la puerta cerrarse, en el rostro de Craig se formo una sonrisa tonta que llamó la atención de Tweek.

-Nhg… ¿Estas bien?

-De lo mejor….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, este a fuerzas tenia que ser el mas cortito por que era una explicacion, no me odie n, aviso que en el proximo capitulo ya habra Style :D y como lo deje en suspenso en el 11 será el bunny xD.<strong>

**PD: Si no los subo muy rapido, es por que me enferme y ahora me duelen mis nalgitas por las inyecciones D:**


	10. NO HOMO

**Hooooooolaa :B**

**Bien, primero que nada, para crear este capi, tuve que ver un video donde hacian Cosplay de South Park, y dios xD morí de Risa, veanlo, se llama "Stan and Kyle- No Homo" xD que poca imaginación la mia x3**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO X<strong>

_NO HOMO._

Stan caminaba hacia la casa de Kyle algo apresurado, pues había perdido algo de tiempo en la casa del rubio paranoico. Cuando llego al frente de la puerta y toco el timbre, tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro, al fin vería a su pelirrojo preferido, pero esa sonrisa se destruyo por completo cuando se encontró con Erick Cartman.

-¿Qué haces aquí culo gordo?- Preguntó Stan al ver tan mala desilusión.

-Yo también tengo tutoría con el judío, ¡Y no soy gordo soy fuertecito hippie de mierda!- Contestó ofendido.

Stan pasó de mala gana, en la mesa del estudio se encontraba Kyle, con muchos libros en la mesa, instantáneamente Marsh se sentó junto a él y Erick tomó asiento lo mas apartado de ellos por que no quería que se le pegara lo judío, lo hippie o lo marica.

Se tomaron un par de horas estudiando algebra, ¡demonios que Kyle era bueno para eso!, Durante las horas de estudio el chico de ushanka verde se peleaba con el mas "fuertecito" de ellos sobre los resultados que debían obtener, desviando el tema por completo y el del pompón rojo intervenía cuando podía. (Por eso se tardaron horas xD).

-Y el resultado es que X es igual a 28 y….

-No, a mi X me da a 30, ¡tu no sabes algebra!- Interrumpió Erick.

-¡Entonces para que viniste a tutoría gordo!- Le contesto Broflovski golpeando la mesa.

-No soy gordo soy fuertecito, puto judío, todos son iguales!- Respondió Cartman parándose de su asiento.

-¡No insultes a mi gente culo gordo!- Replicó el pelirrojo parándose de igual manera.

-¡Al carajo, hago lo que quiero!- Inquirió el joven de gorro azul, con cierto movimiento "fresa" (?) con las manos.

-¡Chicos ya!- Los interrumpió Stan antes de que se empezaran a dar golpes.

Después de largas peleas como esas, decidieron tomar un descanso, la madre de Kyle les ofreció unos bocadillos y se pusieron a ver Terrence y Philip en la T.V., Erick se acostó en el sofá sin dejar lugar.

-¡Muévete gordo, ocupas todo el espacio!- Ordenó el chico de verde.

-Oblígame puto judío.- Retó Cartman.

Kyle ya no quería pelear, así que frustrado, se sentó en la alfombra, mientras que en la cara de Erick se dibujaba una sonrisa de victoria, Stan se sentó junto a Kyle diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras para que este se calmara, provocando que Kyle se sonrojara, esto no paso desapercibido por el chico que estaba en el sofá así que decidió molestarlos un rato.

-Chicos, ustedes son taaan maricas.- Bufó Cartman.

Ambos chicos voltearon y esta vez fue Stan quien respondió.

-No somos maricas, imbécil.- Le contestó con tranquilidad, para el, pelear con Cartman no tenia caso, sería interminable.

-Oh vamos, sé que han hecho muchas cosas maricas.- Les comenta el castaño.

Por la mente de Marsh y de Broflovski pasan ciertos recuerdos….

* * *

><p><strong>*Flash Back*<strong>

Stan y Kyle veían algunas fotos sobre reuniones familiares, fiestas y graduaciones pasadas, hasta que Stan vio una en especial.

-Oh dios, te vez tan lindo con esos zapatos.- Comentó Marsh, lo que provocó que Kyle lo volteara a ver extrañado.

-No es gay.- Le termino de decir, haciendo que el pelirrojo lo viera nuevamente con confianza.

***Fin de Flash Back***

* * *

><p><strong>*Flash Back*<strong>

El chico de ushanka verde, recogía su cuarto, entonces cuando vio que había una camiseta en el piso, se doblo pero su acompañante hizo algo no muy cómodo para el.

-Wha!- Exclamó Kyle al sentir el contacto de las manos de Stan sobre su trasero.

-No es gay.- Le respondió al instante el pelinegro apartando las manos.

***Fin de Flash Back***

* * *

><p><strong>*Flash Back*<strong>

El muchacho pelirrojo y el pelinegro se abrazaban efusivamente.

-No es gay.- Repuso Marsh para que su amigo no se sintiera incomodo.

***Fin de Flash Back***

* * *

><p><strong>*Flash Back*<strong>

Stan y Kyle se encontraban bailando con lentes de moda, es decir, de color de arcoíris con rejillas y grandes.

-No es gay.- Dijeron al unísono ambos muchachos.

***Fin de Flash Back***

* * *

><p><strong>*Flash Back*<strong>

El joven de la chaqueta naranja estaba parado, aburrido, mirando a la nada, pero en eso siente una incomoda sensación de tras de él.

-No es gay.- Decía Stan mientras le asomaba a su pequeño amigo (e.e) a Kyle por de tras.

***Fin de Flash Back***

* * *

><p><strong>*Flash Back*<strong>

-NO ES GAY!- Exclamó Kyle adentrado en una habitación totalmente rosa con blanco, la cual parecía ser suya.

-¡¿Quién eres?- Preguntaba una pequeña niña castaña que se entretenía con videojuegos.

***Fin de Flash Back***

* * *

><p>-Ah… voy por unas palomitas.- Dijo Stan parándose de su lugar y dirigiéndose a la cocina, con cierto nerviosismo.<p>

-¡Que sean con mantequilla extra!- Gritó el castaño del sofá.

-¡Tú ya tienes mucha mantequilla!- Le respondió el chico de chaqueta café desde la cocina.

-¡Ah, jódete!

-Sabes, mejor yo voy por refrescos.- Interrumpió Kyle dirigiéndose a la cocina donde estaba el pelinegro.

Ya encontrándose los dos solos, el pelirrojo se lanzo a Marsh plantándole un beso.

-¿No es gay?- Preguntó el moreno.

-Amigo, creo que esto es totalmente gay.- Le respondió el judío dándole otro beso.

* * *

><p><strong>lkshfjdsghflgksaghl xD! Bien, que les haya gustado :B se acercará el gran momento y les aviso ¿Token y Clyde podrán estar siempre felices? :O! Les dejo con la duda por que soy MALA! :D<strong>


	11. ¿SABES MI SECRETO?

**Hey! :D Ya me había perdido D: pero qui estoy de regreso :B**

**Bien, como habia dejado el Bunny todo inconcluso, pss aqui ya :B Disfruten y lean**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XI<strong>

_¿SABES MI SECRETO?_

Ante la mirada atónita de Butters, Kenny caía a la fría y blanca nieve, manchándola con ese rojo carmesí en casi todas su totalidad.

-KENNY!- Dijo Butters en un grito desgarrador.

Ver muerta a la persona que amas, no es nada sencillo.

Derramo lagrimas, se arrodilló hacia él y lo acomodó entre sus brazos, lo abrazó sin importar que su chaqueta azul se manchara de sangre, lo abrazó y lloro en el, mojando las prendas naranjas del rubio mayor, se hubiera quedado ahí, si no hubiera sido por Stan, quien le tomó el hombro y lo llamó.

-Butters...

El aludido no despegó su cara del suéter naranja de Kenny y siguió llorando, hasta que Stan le dio otro aviso:

-Butters, la policía y algunas ambulancias están aquí, ellos se llevaran a Kenny.- Le decía Stan mientras con delicadeza tomaba a Butters entre sus brazos.

El pequeño no dejaba de llorar, ahora estaba empapando la chaqueta café de Stan, pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, Stan correspondía el abrazo del pequeño Stotch, después de todo, el sabia de sus sentimientos hacia Kenny, aparte con lo sensible que era este, debía apoyarlo, como un buen amigo haría.

-Esta bien Butters…- Intentaba calmar el pelinegro.

-Ke…Kenny…- Sollozaba Butters, apoyado aun en el hombro de Stan.

Cuando se llevaron el cuerpo de Kenny, Stan llevo a Butters a su casa, se tuvo que despedir lo mas pronto posible de él, aun tenía la tendencia de Tweek, por lo que simplemente lo dejo en la entrada de su casa y se fue lo mas rápido posible en la búsqueda del rubio paranoico.

Butters entró a su casa, sus padres no estaban presentes en la sala, de seguro estaban en aquel viaje de "negocios" que le avisaron, se tiró completamente desganado en el sofá y derramó lagrimas amargamente por toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente, despertó en el mismo lugar donde se había quedado la noche anterior, en aquel mueble aun humedecido por las gruesas lagrimas, no tenia ganas de nada, pero tenía que ir a la escuela, por que si sus padres se enteraban que no había asistido a clases, lo castigarían.

Con pesadez, se levanto de su sitió y se dirigió al baño, se miró en el espejo, con su estado deplorable, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, su nariz estaba tan roja como el pelo de Kyle y sus cabellos rubios estaban tan despeinados que podría jurar que tenía un matorral en su cabeza.

A paso lento, se dirigía a la escuela, había perdido el autobús a causa de todo el tiempo que había perdido llorando y comiendo cereal (_eso es posible?_), por suerte aun había algunas personas fuera de la institución por lo que daba la señal a que aun no habían tocado el timbre que indicaba el inicio de las clases. En el trayecto a su salón se encontró con Stan y Kyle, el pelirrojo lo saludo animoso y el segundo también.

-Hola Butters.

-¿Cómo estas?

Leopold no respondió, no tenia ganas de NADA, por lo que los paso de largo dejando a un preocupado Kyle, el nunca actuaba así.

Cuando Butters llegó a su pupitre, se tiró en el dejando su mochila a un lado, y plantó su cabeza en la paleta del asiento.

-"¿Cómo es posible que Stan este tan tranquilo después de lo de Kenny?".- Se preguntó a si mismo, iba derramar otras lagrimas, si no hubiera sido por una mano que pasaba por sus cabellos.

-Butters, ¿estas bien?- Pregunto un chico con parka anaranjada.

El rubio mas chico al reconocer esa voz, inmediatamente alzo la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos azules que irradiaban vida, con esos dientes que formaban una sonrisa y esos revueltos cabellos dorados…

-Ke-kenny…?- Butters estaba lleno de duda, de alegría, de incertidumbre, tenía un millón de sentimientos dentro por ver a Kenny de nuevo, no sabia si creer que era el o solo era una broma pesada de los chicos, por que si fuese en ese caso, estaría mas allá del limite jugar con algo así.

No notó cuando sus orbes azul zafiro se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, quería abrazarlo en ese momento, pero tenía miedo de que no fuera el, así que salió corriendo.

**Butters Pov.**

Oh santísimo Jesucristo, es Kenny!...pero como?, yo lo vi muerto ayer, vi cuando se llevaron su cuerpo… llore su muerte!...

Tiene que ser una broma… de seguro a los chicos no les interesaba Kenny y ahora se burlan de mi…

**Fin Butters Pov.**

-¡Butters espera!- Intentó detener Kenny pero su amigo lo ignoró y siguió corriendo.

Stotch corría desenfrenadamente, con lagrimas en los ojos, Kenny iba tras de él, pero en mal momento toco la campana y una gran ola de alumnos le impidieron el paso a Kenny, lo que provocó que la gran masa de personas se lo llevara.

Butters se ubicaba en el baño, tuvo que limpiar su cara nuevamente, luego de hacerlo, fue al pasillo donde ya nadie estaba, era como visitar un pueblo fantasma. No tuvo de otra más que dirigirse a la parte trasera de la escuela, donde ni los chicos góticos se debían encontrar ahora.

Cuando llego a dicho lugar, intento calmarse y recuperarse por la impresión de aquella mañana, ¿Se suponía que ese era Kenny?, se sentó y espero un rato mas para que el timbre sonara y pudiera entrar a sus clases, pero de la nada la voz conocida de alguien se hizo presente.

-Leopold ¿Qué rayos te sucede?- Preguntó Kenny a distancia.

El rubio menor no quería hablar con el, no quería nada que ver con el, solo quería dejar las cosas en paz, con ese falso Kenny, el estaba seguro de que el verdadero se hallaba muerto.

-¡Déjame en paz!- Gritó Butters para nuevamente salir corriendo de aquel lugar.

Kenny no dudo en seguirlo, ¿Por qué de la nada actuaba tan extraño con el?, ¿Había hecho algo malo?, así pasaron algunas horas, Butters solo entraba a las clases que no compartía con Kenny, las otras eran una persecución tipo ladron-policía, hasta que sonó la campana de almuerzo.

El joven Stotch no quería encontrarse con aquella persona que le hacía sufrir, por lo que prefirió ir a la parte lateral de la escuela para comer.

**Kenny Pov.**

Butters anda muy raro conmigo, ¿Le hice algo malo?, ¿Le dije algo que lo hirió?...

Será mejor buscarlo en la cafetería, de seguro sus amigos saben donde esta, necesito hablar con el.

**Fin Kenny Pov.**

En una mesa, no muy diferente a las demás se encontraban, Pip, Damien y Dougie comiendo como de costumbre, hasta que cierto rubio se hizo presente.

-Chicos, ¿saben donde esta Butters?

Los muchachos se miraron entre sí para buscar respuesta alguna, pero negaron con la cabeza.

-No.- Respondió secamente el anticristo.

-¿Saben donde lo puedo encontrar?

Se dirigieron miradas nuevamente y obtuvieron el mismo resultado.

-No.- Contestó nuevamente Damien.

-Bueno… creo que podría estar en el baño o en la parte trasera de la escuela.- Comentó Dougie.

-Gracias.- Como si se tratara de un rayo, Kenny corrió primeramente hacia los baños.

-Butters?- Preguntaba Kenny mientras habría la puerta de los baños, solo para encontrarse con una escena que le hizo abrir bien los ojos y dibujar una sonrisa de perversión en su rostro, Stan devorándose a Kyle en medio baño, dios, juraba que era necesario echarles agua para que se despegasen, si no Stan iba a terminar violando el sabroso culo de Kyle.

Hubiera seguido viendo aquel espectáculo, pero el nombre de "Butters" resonó en su cabeza, era ver una buena porno de Stan y Kyle o ir a buscar al rubio….

Con el dolor de su alma, salió del baño y fue a la parte trasera, donde había indicado el pelirrojo con lentes, pero solo se encontró con los chicos góticos fumando, se dio una vuelta, para al fin encontrarse con Butters, al parecer él no lo había notado aun, así que se acercó sigilosamente para no ahuyentarlo otra vez, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, lo tomó por sorpresa.

-AH!- Gritó por el asombro Butters, pero al ver quien era, comenzó a forcejear contra el.- Ya déjame!, suéltame! Ah!

-Butters yo…- Kenny ere interrumpido por los constantes movimientos y gritos del rubio menor, por lo que lo jalo hacia el y le tapo la boca con la mano.

-Bien, ahora dime, ¿Qué ocurre contigo? ¿Qué te hice?- Le preguntó Kenny cerca del oído a su amigo liberando su boca.

-Y-yo… tu… ayer, yo t-te vi muerto, ayer…- Le respondió con cierto escalofrío en su espalda.

Kenny al escuchar la respuesta de Leopold se sorprendió y en ese instante lo voltio hacia él.

-¿Tu recuerdas mi muerte?- Le preguntó al instante McCormick.

-S-si

**Kenny Pov.**

Aun no lo creo, alguien que se acuerda de que muero!, ¿Es posible que pase eso?, ni siquiera Kyle, Stan o Cartman se acordaban de ello ¿Pero por que Butters?

**Fin Kenny Pov.**

-¿Estas hablando enserio?

-S-si, te dispararon…

-Butters, tienes que saber algo… yo no puedo morir.

-¿Q-que?

-No puedo morir Butters, no puedo…. cada que muero revivo y nadie se acuerda de lo que me pasó.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que tener algo por lo que recuerdes mi muerte…

Butters estaba más asombrado que Kenny…

**Butters Pov.**

Será que sea verdad lo que dice Kenny?... Eso explicaría el por que esta aquí después de lo de ayer… también por que no muere por todo lo que fuma…y por qué regreso a la escuela después de que lo aplastaran varias vacas… también explicaría como pudo sobrevivir una relación con Tammy Warner, un momento... SOBREVIVIO A UNA RELACION CON TAMMY WARNER!...DIOS ES VERDAD ES INMORTAL!

**Fin Butters Pov.**

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el chico de ojos zafiros se lanzo a abrazarle.

-Perdón Kenny, enserio lo siento.- Se disculpaba Stotch mientras lloraba sobre Kenny.

-No, yo lo siento, creo que debí explicarles esto a ti y a mis amigos.- Contestó McCormick, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Pronto sonó el timbre que indicaba el regreso a las aulas. Los dos chicos se dirigieron a dicho lugar, antes de entrar al salón Kenny dijo:

-Por cierto, me debes una muy buena porno...

* * *

><p><strong>Muchas lagrimas eh? xD<strong>...**Si me dieran un review por cada lagrima que derramó Butters sería taaaan feliz.**


	12. ¿TE GUSTA?

**Wooo, hace tiempo que no escribo en este Fic, perdon x(, pero bueno aqui lo tienen de regreso :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO XII.<strong>

****_¿TE GUSTA?_

Era la hora del almuerzo, Kevin, Craig, Tweek, Clyde y Token se encontraban almorzando nuevamente, pero Tweek actuaba mucho

más paranoico de lo normal, comportamiento que no pasó desapercibido por cierto pelinegro.

-Tweek ¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Craig.

-¡GAH! Es que… y si Christophe esta aquí! Ah! Eso sería demasiada presión!- Respondió Tweek jalándose los cabellos.

-¿Quién es Christophe?- Preguntó interrumpiendo Clyde.

-Larga historia.- Dijo cortante Craig retirando las manos del rubio de su cabello.

-Pff, ni quería saber.- Rezongó el castaño.

-Bueno, mejor vamos por un café, Tweekers.- Le propuso el azabache para calmarlo, el rubio aceptó de inmediato.

***En otra mesa de la cafetería***

Los muchachos estaban como normalmente están todos los días, excepto dos personas de ese pequeño grupito, Butters tenía la mirada perdida y Damien no comía, solo le daba vueltas a su comida, dichas acciones alarmaron a Dougie y a Pip.

-Oye Damien, ¿estas bien?- Preguntó el rubio ingles preocupado.

-Eh?, ah si, claro.- Reaccionó el moreno.

-¿Seguro?

-Si…este, yo ya me voy…

Y dichas estas palabras salió por la puerta de la cafetería perdiéndose de la vista de los demás.

-Me preocupa.- Comentó Pip.

-Si, igual a mi ¿Y que ahí de ti Butters?- Cuestionó Dougie.

-Yo, eh… nada, solo que no estoy de humor en este día.

-No, algo pasa y no nos quieres decir.- ¡Brujo Pip aparece!

-Eh… yo…- Butters dudó en decirle a sus amigos sobre el asuntó de Kenny, estuvo apunto de decirlo pero una voz se lo impidió.

-Hey Butters!- Llamó Kenny.

Al instante en el asiento del rubio menor solo quedaba una mochila de Hello Kitty, los sobrantes en la mesa se miraron confundidos de lo que pasaba.

-¿Crees que ya lo sepan?- Preguntó Dougie.

-No lo se, yo creo que si.- Respondió Pip.

-Espero no les parezca algo gay.- Comentó el pelirrojo.

-No, que tu y yo vallamos al baile juntos no es gay, solo vamos como amigos, no?- Rectificó el de la boina café.

-Si tienes razón.- Apoyó el chico de lentes.

***En los pasillos de la escuela.**

Damien caminaba sin rumbo por los solitarios corredores del instituto, todos estaban en la cafetería o en los patios de la escuela, estaba deprimido por una razón que hasta a él, le parecía una estupidez superficial.

-"¡¿Por qué no tengo una pareja para el baile?".- Pensaba frustrado dentro de sí.

Nunca le había importado algo tan "estúpido" en la vida, pero la convivencia con los humanos cambio algunas costumbres y maneras de pensar sobre el y la sociedad. Le gustaba ser como era, hasta que supo como lo veían los demás, un rechazado solitario que se junta con tarados. Pero eso no era el problema, el verdadero problema era que a él le importaba la opinión de los demás, antes no le importaba lo que pensaban esos tontos mortales sobre él….Nunca se sintió tan superficial eh ahí la causa de su frustración.

Iba pateando una bola de papel con la mirada en el piso, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que un buen golpe lo sacó de ahí, tirándolo al suelo.

-Oh! Lo siento Damien!- Se disculpaba una rubia.

Damien solo gruño y puso su mano en su cabeza mientras se levantaba.

-Carajo Stevens, no sabes cuanto duele.- Se quejaba el pelinegro.

-Ya, ya, como sea, justamente contigo quería hablar Damien querido.- Dijo Bebe cerrando su casillero.

-Sobre?- Preguntó el anticristo quitándose la mano de la cabeza y dándole atención a la rubia.

-Sobre el baile.- Pronunció la chica sonriendo.

-Aja?- Dijo Damien aun sin entender.

Bebe suspiro.- Aun no tengo pareja.- Le comentó con voz casi cantada y haciendo ricitos en su pelo.

-Y….?- El moreno alzó una ceja.

-"Nota mental no lanzarle mas indirectas a Damien".

Bebe hizo una "Facepalm" para finalmente decir:

-¿Vienes conmigo al baile, tarado?

En el rostro de Damien se tatuó la sorpresa y su mente se quedó en blanco, hasta que el pequeño Hámster que tenía en su cabeza comenzó correr en la rueda de nuevo.

-Ah, si, claro.- Aceptó felizmente el moreno.- ¿A que hora te paso a buscar?

-¿A la 7 de la noche esta bien?

-Claro.

-Adiós.- Se despidió la rubia lanzándole un guiño a su acompañante.

-Hasta luego.- Le respondió el moreno con una media sonrisa.

Ok, su problema superficial había sido resuelto y había sido hasta bonificado por ser invitado por la chica mas linda del instituto.

***En la cafetería.**

-H-hola Kenny.- Saludó Butters con una gran sonrisa.

-Almuerzas con nosotros?- Invitó Kenny señalando la mesa donde se podía ver la típica escena de Kyle discutiendo con Cartman y Stan tomándose el puente de la nariz.

-Ah, claro.- Respondió amistoso Stotch, era su oportunidad de ganarse a Kenneth.

Cuando ambos rubios se sentaron Cartman y Kyle pararon su pelea ya que el pelirrojo no quería espantar a Butters y a Erick solo le interesaba comer en ese momento.

-Ho-hola.- Saludó tímidamente el rubio mas chico.

Los chicos le devolvieron el gesto y comenzaron a comer.

En medio almuerzo Kenny y Butters comenzaron a rosarse de piernas, lo que provoco que el menor se sonrojara y el mas alto diera una sonrisa picara.

Y apareció Craig…

-Chicos necesito que…

-¡¿QUE NECESITAS?- Preguntó al instante el rubio vestido de naranja y empujando un tanto a Butters.

-Solo necesito cambio de este dólar para…

-No hay problema.- De su bolsillo sacó algo de cambio para Tucker.

-Gracias.- Dijo secamente Craig.

Kenny tenía una amplia sonrisa pero se le borró de inmediato cuando el chico de chullo rodeó los hombros de Tweek y se lo llevó a una maquina expendedora de café.

-"Maldito Tweek".- Dijo por dentro el inmortal.

Butters se quedó mudo con la escena y se levo una gran decepción al descubrir que a Kenny le gustaba Craig.

-Nos vemos Kenny.- Se despidió Stotch, luego se fue.

Kyle y Stan se quedaron viendo y Cartman se había ido por unos Cheesy-Poofs.

Craig y Tweek volvieron a la mesa de sus amigos, hasta que Clyde y Token se vieron entre si y se daban miradas de confirmar algo.

-Chicos.- Llamó Token.

Los aludidos prestaron atención al afroamericano.

-Clyde y yo…

-Estan una relacion de pareja.- Interrumpió Craig sin mucho interés.

-¿¡Que! ¿¡Como! ¿¡Como rayos lo sabes!- Preguntó exaltado Clyde.

-Son tan obvios…- Completó Kevin.

-¡¿EH?...- Donovan aun no salía de su impresión.

El timbre sonó, los chicos no se vieron si no después de clases, a la hora de la salida, los primeros en verse fueron Tweek y Kevin.

-Hola Tweek.

-Hola.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, no sabían de que hablar, la verdad es que no les había pasado nada interesante en las clases, pero Stoley intento llenar el vacío con un tema no muy peculiar.

-Te gusta Craig?- Preguntó de golpe Kevin.

-¡GAH!- El rubio se sobresalto a aquella pregunta.

La verdad ni el mismo sabía que sentía, eran buenos amigos y todo, pero últimamente se sonrojaba mas de lo usual cuando estaba con el, le daba a veces celos cuando hablaba sobre Stan, le gustaba que lo calmara y muchas veces se perdía en el azul de sus ojos.

-Nhg, no lo sé….


End file.
